


Live Eternally in this Mood of Reverie

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, The rest of the team makes an appearance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Derek meets up with Spencer at a fancy restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of fics that are unrelated. They are simply a challenge my friend and I are doing. 
> 
> This is also the first time I've written Criminal Minds. Not quite an AU, but no cases or anything.
> 
> The prompt for today was a fancy restaurant.

Derek straightens his tie as he walks through the fancy restaurant, smiling at the women who have turned from their husbands and boyfriends to watch him. He smooths down his jacket, spotting his date waiting for him. Spencer’s fingers flick over the silverware and the menu in what most people would assume is nervousness. Derek knows better. He knows his boyfriend is far from nervous, but his brain chemistry leaves him unable to sit still for very long, if his mind isn’t occupied with other things.

He stops looking at the women, even though they continue looking at him. He does spot the rest of their team a couple of tables over and rolls his eyes. He’d told Garcia about his plans for the evening and asked her not to say anything to Spencer. Apparently, he should’ve broadened that statement and asked her not to tell anyone. But he couldn’t begrudge their friends-- really, their family-- the chance to share his and Spencer’s big moment. 

He focuses back on his boyfriend and smiles. Spencer is truly one of a kind. Derek calls him Pretty Boy, and he means it, but he also knows how strong Spencer is. Not just his character, though mentally and emotionally, yes, Spencer is ridiculous tough, but physically, Spencer is strong. He might look thin and frail, but he’s anything but.

Derek slides in across from Spencer and raises an eyebrow. “Hey, Pretty Boy.” 

“Derek,” Spencer says, smiling and ducking his head. “Did you tell our team we were having dinner with them?”

“No.” Derek frowns over at them, disappointed that they’d let Spencer see them. “I told Garcia that you and I were having a special dinner for our anniversary and apparently, she told everyone else.” 

“Ah. They’re kind of... Weird.” 

“Well, they are our friends, so... Yeah. Fair assessment.” Derek grins. “Have you decided what you want?”

“I’ve barely looked, just needed something to do with my hands.”

Derek licks his lips. He knows he’ll never get a better opening than that. He pulls the box from his pocket and opens it, setting it on the table. “How ‘bout using this to keep your hands busy?” 

Spencer stares down at the ring and Derek licks his lips, picking up the thin platinum band with a ring of small diamonds around it. “I know you don’t go for fancy very often but I thought, if we get engaged, you need something really special to wear.”

Spencer looks up at Derek, a small smile gracing his lips. “Oh? I suppose you’re right. And we need to take advantage of being able to while we can, I suppose.” 

Derek chuckles. “You gonna make me get on one knee?” 

“I was actually thinking we could just ask each other,” Spencer says, pulling a similar box from his pocket. He opens it and picks the ring out. It’s a thin platinum band with a ring of sapphires around it. “You like flashy, but I thought maybe you’d want something a little bit understated for our engagement ring.” 

Derek laughs. “Which one did you tell?” 

“Garcia. I’m guessing that’s why they all showed up.” Spencer plays with the ring he’s holding and looks at Derek. “Derek Morgan, will you marry me?” 

“You bet your pretty little ass, Pretty Boy.” Derek grins and reaches over, slipping the band over Spencer’s left ring finger. Spencer slides his band onto Derek’s left ring finger and leans across, kissing him. It’s just a quick peck, but it means the world to Derek, as Spencer usually refuses to even hold hands in public.

As soon as they’ve both sat back in their seats, the rest of the team is joining them in their booth. Derek looks at Spencer as Spencer looks back and they both start laugh. Derek pulls him in close and kisses the side of his head. “All right everyone, dinner’s on Rossi.” 

David makes a face at Derek, but smiles and nods. “Let’s celebrate!” 

Spencer sits back and looks down at his and Derek’s hands where he’d reached across with his left hand to hold onto Derek’s left hand. He smiles at the way the engagement bands lay together and then leans against Derek, focusing back in on their family as they all tease Derek. He’s right where he needs to be.


End file.
